Guilt
by theMakCatt
Summary: this takes us into a peak at the Cullen families lives after breaking dawn. Jasper/Alice on-shot. might be a longer story later on...(:


**Jasper and Alice one-shot**

**might turn into a longer story later on...(;**

* * *

Jasper stood there; dazzed and unsable. The words she had spoken wurled around him as he stared back at the one thing that meant most to him; Alice. She had yelled at him...mearly because he had disagreed with her on a topic concerning the Volturri and their families safety.

She had agreed with Edward,Carlisle, and Emmett. They all believed that they should wait it out and in the mean time, prepare for a fight that the Volturri would soon make the first move of anyways.

Jasper, Rosalie, Jacob, and Bella had agreed it was best to, yes, prepare for a battle with the Volturri; but just prepare to make the first move, make a suprise attack. They believed they could win them over this way.

Both parties agreeing on one thing; that they needed to go get their other allies to support and fight along side the Collens.

The third party made up of only two; Esme and Nessie. They thought they should try to make peace and make a treaty or deal with their higher monarchy. These two were sensable due to the fact that they first and for most thought of the lives and safety of the ones they hold dearest. They knew there would be many casualities for themselves and others who offered to help.

Pulling himself from is thoughts of the previous family meeting that happened not even an hour ago. He had followed his beloved wife up the stairs into their bedroom. Where she continued not agnologing him as she entered the closet to find an apropriate outfit for a training session with edward.

Even as the family was devided, they all went about just as if everyone had agreed on one plan of action. He had followed her upstairs noticing her display of feelings. Once they were inside, door shut, and she was "preoccupied" by her clothing search he asked her what was wrong. She had slowly turned around, and gazed at him. She then shook her head and returned to her work. As if she was trying to shake of some sensation that was suddenly placed onto her body. He then continued to ask again. Her next words were the coldest one he had ever heard leave his beloveds mouth,

"Get out."

Now back to his current predicament of the fact that he could not seem to stand any longer. His vision had gone blurry, even though he could not produce tears. He looked back at her, obvious hurt shone on his pale features. She looked back upon him; now noticing her harmful words had excaped her lips.

She swiftly ran over to his side, holding him steady as he began to fall. Guilt displayed all over her face.

"Baby, oh baby! That was not meant for you..." she exclaimed tying to get him to focuse back on her.

"W-what?" he was suprised considering he had been the only one in the room.

"Edward was barking furious orders into my head...i meant to reply in my head...i must have lost control of my anger and said it out loud." she replied attempting to stay calm.

All of his previous thoughts of anger at him because of his beliefs were pulled away from his head as he refocused on his beautiful wife before him. He made his sweet, crooked, southern grin toward his souldmate. Her face lit up.

"Alright, ma'am." he grinned, teeth showing. Such a waiste that they did not appear before his companions as much as they desearved. It made him look even more gorgeous.

"I love you, I am completly sorry for scaring you like that." she spoke into his ear as he took in the scene behind his soulmate.

Emmett held Rosalies hand, releif flushing over their brilliant features. Bella was hugging Edward from behind grinning at her adoptive siblings across the room, as Edward had a face full of guilt. Next, he saw his adoptive parents sitting on a small sofa in the back, admiring the scene before them with pride. Multiple emotions of guilt, sadness, anger and such feelings over-whelmed Jasper as he saw his neice watching him in one of his weakest moments. Her wolf had a protective arm around her shoulders, as if Jasper would pounce on her right then and there.

Edward and himself shared a chuckle at Jaspers thoughts. Jasper silently told Edward to not feel an ounce of guilt but to lay off of Alice before he did something about it. Teasing in the most bit at that last part. Edward sent his brother a stunning smile and nodded.

"I'm fine, you all really did not have to come in to my rescue." he reassured them.

"How could we not with Alice yelling like she was!?" Nessie was the first to speak quickly coming to his other side, oposite of Alice. He smiled at her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Using his powers to calm her worry. She returned his jesture with a smile filled with graditude.


End file.
